Card file boxes are used to store a plurality of cards and to provide a means for easily finding a desired card. Typically, card file boxes require that the box be substantially full to prevent cards within the box from falling over and lying flush with the bottom panel, making removal difficult. However, if the box is completely full, removal of cards adjacent to the front and rear panels of the box is difficult. The problem is accentuated by many card file boxes wherein the side and end panels are higher than the cards in the box.
Traditionally, card file boxes have hinged or removable covers requiring large countertop space or are quite tall when open. Furthermore, once a card is removed, the card must be laid flat on the countertop or the card file box, which makes reading of the card difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for a card file box that minimizes the problems discussed above. A solution to these problems is the subject of this invention. Such a file box can be of a suitable size for storing 3.times.5 inch, 5.times.8 inch or other sized cards.